It may be desirable to isolate nucleic acids from a biological sample. In certain instances, it would be useful to selectively isolate DNA from such a biological sample. In certain instances it would be useful to selectively isolate DNA and to selectively isolate RNA from a biological sample. Typical protocols for isolating either RNA or DNA have used selective enzymatic degradation to remove the undesired nucleic acid.